This invention relates to the field of interference lithography and more particularly to period reconfiguration and closed loop calibration of an interference lithography patterning system.
The coherent addition of multiple exposure beams produces an interference pattern. An interference lithography system may be used to produce such an interference pattern but is often difficult and time consuming to reconfigure and calibrate. Typically, an operator with a very high skill level in the area of interference lithography must manually operate such a system.
An interference lithography patterning system is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a lithographic tool system for generating an interferometric pattern of light using a plurality of exposure beams includes a processor coupled to a positioning device. The processor receives a selected period for the interferometric pattern of light, and generates an angular control signal and a translational control signal in response to the selected period. The positioning device translates an exposure beam in response to the translational control signal, and rotates the exposure beam in response to the angular control signal.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for generating an interferometric pattern of light using a plurality of exposure beams. The method includes receiving a selected period for the interferometric pattern of light. The method continues by generating an angular control signal in response to the selected period, and by generating a translational control signal in response to the selected period. The method concludes by translating an exposure beam in response to the translational control signal, and by rotating the exposure beam in response to the angular control signal.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that the processor controls the translational and rotational position of the positioning device to generate an interferometric pattern of light having a selected grating period. In this regard, the lithographic tool system facilitates the rapid, repeatable, and accurate reconfiguration of the period for the interferometric pattern of light.